The invention relates to a device for producing milk foam, and to a process for generating the milk foam.
Numerous examples for producing milk foam, meaning a mixture of milk and air and, if applicable, also water, are known from the prior art. As a rule, they involve an automatic coffee machine. With known automatic coffee machines, the consistency of the milk foam, above all the forming of the air bubbles, is frequently irregular.